Magical Mishap Part I
by Terrance
Summary: When Sabrina cast a spell it backfires and change somebody into a rodent. Who is it, and how will she get out of this?


Magical Mishap  
  
"Oh no!" Hilda whined from the kitchen.  
  
"What's going on?" Zelda shouted running into the kitchen.  
  
"This is wrong," Hilda replied holding up a sheet of paper. Zelda grabbed the paper from Hilda.  
  
"Well what's wrong with performing for the elderly tonight?" Zelda shrugged.  
  
"Playing for the elderly is like playing for Salem they pick their whiskers!" Hilda replied plopping down onto a chair.  
  
"I am sitting here, you know?" Salem added sarcastically.  
  
"Salem that's not helping," Zelda reminded walking over to the refrigerator. "Hilda every now and then we have to do things we don't like you have to accept it and move on with your life," she continued grabbing a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.  
  
Hilda silently mouthed what Zelda said and pointed to Zelda's back. A 'just shoot me' sign appeared.  
  
"I think that look is slamming!" Salem teased noticing the sign on Zelda's back.  
  
**  
  
"Hey Harvey," Sabrina greeted joining Harvey at lunch.  
  
"Hey Sab, what's up?" Harvey asked biting into his apple.  
  
"The principal of nightmares is up," Sabrina replied pointing at Mr. Kraft entering the cafeteria. Harvey chuckled.  
  
"Good afternoon Westbridge High, may I have everyone's attention!" Mr. Kraft roared over the loud talking and so forth.  
  
"Loser!" a kid muttered from across the room.  
  
"I heard that," Mr. Kraft commented jotting down a name on his notepad. "Anyway as everyone know the science fair is this week and I expect every last one of you to turn in a project," he continued. Everyone groaned. "Yes I know you're welcome, and just for that it will be judged by me instead of the faculty," Mr. Kraft retaliated.  
  
"That's not fair!" Sabrina shouted standing to her feet.  
  
"Sabrina," Harvey whispered to calm her down.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Spellman," Mr. Kraft walked closer to her table.  
  
"You can't judge the projects out of spite," Sabrina said.  
  
"Oh yes I can," Mr. Kraft replied. "And just so you know, you have detention this Friday," he continued jotting down her name. "And you too Harvey Kinkle," he continued. Harvey frowned.   
  
"Sorry," Sabrina whispered sitting down.  
  
"I put you in groups myself, the groups are posted on the wall," Mr. Kraft said pointing to the wall.  
  
"Cool, let's see what group we're in," Harvey exulted walking over to the list. "Hey look we're in the same group!" Harvey smiled.  
  
"Not just us, Libby too," Sabrina frowned.  
  
"That's right and don't do anything I dislike or I'll kick you out of the group Spellman," Libby added stepping up.  
  
"You can't kick me out, it's not your group," Sabrina retorted.  
  
"As of now it is," Libby smirked walking over to the water fountain. Sabrina groaned pointing towards Libby at the water fountain. The water turned brown and squirted all over Libby.  
  
"Hey look!" Harvey cackled aiming at Libby. Sabrina joined in laughing. Libby screamed backing away from the fountain with chocolate water smothering her cheerleading outfit.  
  
"This water fountain is broken, somebody needs to fix this!" Libby screamed with her arms stretched out so the water could leak off of her. "What are you looking at nerd?" she barked at a student who was walking by. Sabrina laughed.  
  
**  
  
"I don't want to go," Hilda whined slamming her room door.  
  
"Hilda Spellman stop being a baby and do what you have to do!" Zelda ordered.  
  
"No!" Hilda screamed. Zelda placed her hands on her hips and pointed at Hilda's door. The door was immediately burned to the ground. "How dare you?" Hilda gasped.  
  
"Hilda, why are you so upset with playing tonight, you're a witch what could possibly go wrong?" Zelda asked.  
  
"You're right!" Hilda smiled walking out of her room to the linen closet.  
  
"You're forgetting something," Zelda smiled pointing to the floor and a violin case appeared.  
  
"Thank you sis," Hilda added picking up her case and headed into the linen closet. She closed the door behind her and thunder and lightning roared. Zelda sighed as her arm rested at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Hey Aunt Zelda," Sabrina greeted.  
  
"Oh hi Sabrina, I didn't hear you come in," Zelda replied. "How was your day?" she asked.  
  
"Same old same old, Mr. Kraft got on my nerves, and Libby treated everyone as if they were inferior to her," Sabrina replied stopping at her room door.  
  
"Well sounds like a good day to me," Zelda smiled. The door bell rung. "I'll get it," Zelda said running downstairs. Sabrina entered her room.  
  
"Salem!" she yelled.   
  
"W-What?" Salem answered.  
  
"Why are you sleeping in my bed?" Sabrina questioned sitting her things on the floor.  
  
"This is where I always sleep," Salem replied.  
  
"Exactly and this is where you always leave a mess," Sabrina informed.  
  
"Well if you didn't want me on your bed all you had to do was say so," Salem added jumping off of her bed.  
  
"Sabrina, you have company!" Zelda shouted from downstairs.  
  
"Company, I wonder who that could be?" Sabrina said to herself running downstairs. "Libby!" she exclaimed running down the stairs.  
  
"I think I should leave you two alone," Zelda said walking away.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"You didn't have to ask me did I want to come in," Libby commented.  
  
"Libby, do you wanna come in?" Sabrina asked resting her hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Nope," Libby replied shaking her head. "I came here to let you know you missed this afternoon's meeting for the science fair project," she continued.  
  
"What, nobody told me about a meeting!" Sabrina yelled.  
  
"Harvey knew," Libby added.  
  
"That's because you didn't want me to be there," Sabrina accused.  
  
"Ooh you're right I didn't want you there," Libby smiled. "But just so you know be careful because Harvey will be all mine," Libby laughed walking away.  
  
"I've had it," Sabrina raged pointing to Libby chanting.  
  
"Because I've had enough with this brat  
"Enjoy a whole day as furry little rat."   
  
Golden-yellow sparkles rushed from Sabrina's index finger towards Libby. But as Libby turned the corner, the sparkles crashed into a houseplant and spun around flying back into the house.  
  
"What?" Sabrina asked herself as the sparkles raced passed her. She slammed the front door. "Freeze!" she commanded pointing at the sparkles. But the sparkles continued racing and dashed into the kitchen.  
  
"Sabrina!" yelled Zelda. Sabrina winced and began biting her nails.  
  
"Yeah," she answered.  
  
"Get in here this very minute," Zelda ordered. Sabrina swallowed and entered the kitchen. "Aunt Zelda where are you?" Sabrina asked looking around the kitchen.  
  
"Look down!" Zelda requested. Sabrina looked down at the table. "Look further down," Zelda asked. Sabrina looked down and saw a rat near her foot. She shrieked and backed away. "Sabrina it's me," Zelda said.  
  
"Oh I knew that," Sabrina lied picking the rat up and sitting on the table.  
  
"What happened to me?" Zelda asked running across the table.  
  
"Um. I think I can answer that," Sabrina admitted.  
  
"Sabrina how could you, haven't you learned not to cast inexact spells," Zelda asked disappointed.  
  
"It wasn't inexact I tried to turn Libby into a rat and next thing I knew my magic flew into the kitchen and you're a rat," Sabrina protested.  
  
"You have to change me back," Zelda mentioned.  
  
"All right, um," Sabrina stammered. "Okay I got it!" she exclaimed. She pointed to Zelda and chanted.  
  
"Change from a rat back into a human  
"And undo this messy magical ruin."  
  
Golden-yellow sparkles exited Sabrina's pointy finger towards Zelda. But nothing happened.  
  
"What's wrong, I still look like a rat to me," Zelda said.  
  
"I don't know I undid the spell," Sabrina said.  
  
"Share with me the exact same words of the spell you originally cast," Zelda requested.  
  
"Um." Sabrina twiddled her fingers. "Because I've had enough of this brat, enjoy a whole day as a furry little rat," she said.  
  
"That's why it isn't working," Zelda said.  
  
"Why?" Sabrina questioned.  
  
"Because the spell was said to turn me into a rat for a whole day," Zelda replied.  
  
"Oops," Sabrina sighed.  
  
Zelda sucked her teeth. "You're right oops, if you can't change me back before tonight I'll be a rat for the rest of eternity!"   
  



End file.
